


pale faces in the moonlight

by glassflowers



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Charlie Kelly, Trans Mac McDonald, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassflowers/pseuds/glassflowers
Summary: Mac and Charlie hate everything and everyone around them. At least they don't have to face this shitty world alone.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	pale faces in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> tw: misgendering

“That’ll be $2.99, ma’am.”

“He’s a guy, bozo.” Mac corrected, slapping the crumpled up dollars on the counter. “Just give us the drinks, bitch.”

The wide-eyed cashier handed the boys their blue Gatorades without another word.

It was a quiet Sunday night in Philly. Well, not completely quiet. It never really was here. But compared to other nights, the car horns and distant thunder made for good background noise.

“I wanna make something more of myself.”

“Make something more?”

Mac and Charlie were lying on the hood of Luther’s car, stationed in an abandoned parking lot, smoking stolen cigarettes from Bonnie’s bedside table. 

“Yeah like. I don’t know. Work harder, I guess. Be seen differently.”

“But you just got that bus boy job, better than I could do.”

“It’s a really shitty gig, Charlie. Trashy as hell.”

Their exhaled smoke disappeared into the sky. There were so many stars out. A blinking light of an airplane had been steadily going by for the past few minutes. Or maybe it was a shooting star. Or a ufo. It was hard to tell even when Mac squinted. 

“It’s kinda hard to not be trashy, dude, it’s like, in our blood.” Charlie eventually rebutted.

“Do you think t will change my blood?”

“Probably. It’ll make you stronger, and less ugly.”

“Jeez, thanks.”

“It’s true! And think about it, your blood can’t just stay the same when your body is like, transforming. You’ll be a whole new man.”

Mac took this to heart, keeping comments like these stored away so he could look at them fondly later. He should probably take them with a grain of salt, but Charlie tells the truth. Or maybe Mac believes a little too easily. 

“I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow.” 

“Let’s just drop out.” Charlie quickly responds, lighting another cigarette.

“Nah. I’ll end up like my dad.”

“I’m already like my mom.”

“But you’re cooler.”

Charlie chuckled. 

He added, “Thanks back there, by the way.”

There was a mutual understanding that they would never separate. It wasn’t really something that needed to be discussed. One time, Mac called Charlie through his walkie-talkie crying and Charlie walked two miles in the middle of the night with a six pack of beer and the new Super Mario game. They knew they would always stick together.

Charlie pointed to the moving dot, “Oh shit, is that a ufo?” 

“I was just thinking the same thing, dude.”

“I wonder if they’ll abduct us.”

“Maybe if you say please.”

As the weight shifted next to him, Mac turned to see his friend plant his feet on the now dented hood of the car, standing up to look straight at the sky.

“Hey aliens! Come and get me!” Charlie yelled way too loud, waving his arms back and forth like he was signaling a helicopter to save him from a deserted island. 

Mac burst out laughing, “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Come on cowards! You got anything better to do? I don’t think so!” Charlie continued, trailing out the sentence in a sing song manner, almost mocking these dudes.

He chuckled looking down at Mac, “Bro, back me up, you wanna get out of this shitty town or not?”

Mac rolled his eyes and lifted himself up next to Charlie with a big, dopey smile. 

Charlie excitedly took off his green jacket and twirled the end of a sleeve around his hand, proceeding to spin the cloth in a circle above him. “We know you can see us, you bastards!”

“Yeah, what are you waiting for?!”

Mac didn’t think anyone would mind the yelling, Charlie certainly didn’t care. It’s not entirely uncommon around here anyways. They were just a few dumb kids. If someone did have a problem with it, who knows, maybe the commotion caused might increase their chances of getting the aliens’ attention.

The blinking light was making its way behind the clouds, disappearing before their eyes, but the two kept shouting bold statements at the sky.

“Come back, bitches!”

Growing up is fucking weird.

“Don’t be a bunch of pussies!”

You miss every version you used to be, and could’ve turned out to be.

“We’re right here, baby!”

Despite that, you still try to hold onto the pieces of hope around you. 

“The offer won’t last long!”

Longing for them to help you live a little less nervous.

“You’re missing your chance!”

Maybe becoming a brave body in a scary world isn’t entirely impossible.

Mac sighs, “I don’t think they’re coming, man.”

“What a load of bull!” Charlie aggressively sits back down, throwing his jacket on the concrete.

Mac joins him, chugging the last of his Gatorade. 

“Hand me another cig, dude.”

“Now that I think about it, we shouldn’t even be smoking with our binders on.”

“I don’t really give a shit, Mac.”

**Author's Note:**

> @floralmac on tumblr <3


End file.
